


Let Us Sing of Your Love

by For_the_moment



Category: Disney RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Another Disney Song, Disney Song fic, Experimenting with Song fics, Is this love one sided?, M/M, One sided love?, Song fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/For_the_moment/pseuds/For_the_moment
Summary: Wade, Bob, Felix, Ken, and RobertIDK sing to Mark about how hopelessly in love he is with Jack and how he just can’t deny it! Inspired by Mark Won't Say He's In Love by KateTheAnimatronic74 in deviant art Check her out! Also Check out Caleb Hyles, he sings this song!
Formally known as I Won't Say I'm In Love.





	1. He won't say he's in love

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the adorable picture and couldn't help my creative muse dragging me to hell again. I never wrote a fic like this before so forgive me. 
> 
> Bold: Mark singing  
> Italics: The others

Mark was sitting and grinning stupidly as he stared down longingly at the picture in his hand. The hand holding his chin moved to trace the lines of Jack’s jaw in the picture. He caught himself. What was he doing?!

He stood suddenly, growling angrily and crumpling the picture. He threw it behind him with a huff. You’d think after years of “I’m straight” he’d get the hint!

He hummed slightly and began to sing ruefully. **If there's a prize for rotten judgement/I guess I've already won that/No man is worth the aggravation!**

A blare of trumpets as five other men near Mark heard him and turned towards him: Ken, Felix, Robert, Bob, and Wade.

Mark continued to sing as he glanced back at them briefly before turning away again. **That's ancient history/I can’t do this!**

Robert picked up the crumpled picture and unraveled it. He smirked and handed it to Felix who also smirked and ran up to Mark followed by Ken.

Felix sang as he held up the picture of Jack. _Who'd you think you're kiddin'._

Ken cut in. _He's the Earth and Heaven to you._

Mark crossed his arms, scowling and ignoring the two idiots.

Bob and Wade smirked at each other as they went over to the three and towered over Mark as they sang. _Try to keep it hidden/Honey, we can see right through you._

Together the four sang. _Boy, you can't conceal it/We know how you feel and--_

Robert cut in and sang loudly. _WHO YOU'RE THINKING OF!_ He grabbed the picture from Felix and tried to hand it towards Mark but the man just walked away.

Mark growled and continued to ignore them. **No chance, no way/I won't say it, no, no!**

Bob and Wade rolled their eyes. _You swoon, you sigh/why deny it? Uh-oh._

Mark waved his hand away dismissively and shaking his head. **It's too cliché/I won't say I'm in love.** He rolled his eyes and walked further away from the men following him.

Robert looked back at the other four. Bob and Ken shrugged while Felix and Wade had their hands pressed to their foreheads like they’d just finished face-palming. They followed Mark regardless.

Mark touched his chest, looking ruefully down at the heart that was currently betraying him ** _._ I thought my heart had learned its lesson/It feels so good when you start out _._** Holding back angry tears Mark ran his hands through his hair, tugging just enough to feel pain. **My head is screaming "Get a grip, boy!"/Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!** He looked up for whatever reason, maybe asking for divine intervention in this assured heartbreak as he belted out a beautiful note. **~Oh~**

Robert and Felix sang after him. _You keep on denying/Who you are and how you're feeling._

“Seriously man, you and Jack are gay af for each other.” Felix shouted at Mark.

Ken continued. _Baby, we're not buying/Hoe, we saw you hit the ceiling._

Mark made a face at Ken and stuck his tongue out.

Bob scolded friendly. _Face it like a grown-up._ Wade nodded, agreeing. _When you gonna own up?_

Robert sang loudly again. _THAT YOU GOT!_ Felix added in. _Got!_ Ken and the rest finished with them. _Got it bad~?_

Mark put his hands over his ears. **No chance, no way/I won't say it, no, no!**

Wade grabbed the picture from Robert and, as everyone began to crowd around Mark, pushed it into his chest. _Give up, give in!_

Mark looked down at the picture.

_Check the grin you're in love!_

Mark quickly stopped smiling at the picture. Blushing, he dropped it and continued to walk off.

“Deal with it man; you’re in too deep!” Ken yelled, grabbing the picture and following the fuming half-Korean.

Mark yelled back to them. **This scene won't play/I won't say I'm in love!**

Wade shouted back. _You're doin' flips, read our lips/You're in love!_

Mark shook his head yelling still. **You’re way off base, I won't say it!** Mark growled getting up in each of their faces. **Get off my case! I won't say it!** He stormed off, tears beginning to sting his eyes. He wiped them away quickly and sat down again.

Bob was rolling his eyes. Felix was shaking his head. Ken and Wade were sharing a look.

Robert took the picture again. He went up to Mark who had his head in his hands. He held out the picture for him when he looked up. Robert smiled kindly and sang as Mark took the picture from his hands. _Boy, don't be proud/It's ok you're in love._ Robert back away slowly as Mark looked back down at the picture.

Mark couldn’t help the smile that adorned his lips. **~Oh~/At least out loud.** He traced Jack’s jaw line in the picture with a goofy grin on his face. **I won't say I'm in ~love~!** Mark hugged the picture to his chest as he laid down on the bench and closed his eyes, smiling happily.


	2. A Guy Like Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The five guys have found Jack and now are harassing him. Can they finally get the two knuckle heads to see that they're simply meant to be? Maybe another song is in order. After all, how couldn't Mark fall for someone like Jack?
> 
> The song is A Guy Like You from the Hunchback of Notre Dame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold: Jack singing  
> Italics: Everyone else!

The five men were minding their own business, but they knew that Jack would be coming around this same area soon enough. They had all decided that enough was enough. The two color haired idiots needed to grow a pair and finally confess what had been aching in their hearts since the beginning! But with the overcast sky, it was looking bleak.

“God, are they hopeless!” Ken said with a roll of his eyes and crossing his arms. “I mean seriously how oblivious can you get?”

Felix cried out exasperatedly. “You’re telling me! They really just need to fuck already!”

“Okay, look guys, I think we’re taking this a bit too seriously! They’ll figure it out…eventually.” Bob assured, though a bit hesitantly.

“But by then it may be too late!” Robert added his concern. Come on man, this was his OTP they were talking about here.

“No, they’ll be fine—shut up here he comes!” Bob hushed as he saw Jack round the corner.

The poor Irishman had his head down and hands in his pockets, a rain cloud seemed to hover over him.

“Hey Jack!” Bob called friendly and Wade waved him over.

The Irishman looked up and smiled slightly at them, giving them a wave. He walked over to them, “Hey guys.”

“How are you and Mark?” Wade asked out of the blue.

Bob smacked his forehead.

Ken, Robert, and Felix started to not-so-subtly crack up.

Jack blinked for a moment, then glared at them. “Guys seriously. Whatever you think is happening, isn’t.” Saying the words out loud made the blue-eyed man seem even more blue.

Before anyone of them could say anything else, there was a clap of thunder.

Felix frowned and angrily cried to the sky throwing his arms about. _Paris, the city of lovers is glowing this evening/That's because it's on fire!_

Robert spazzed a little, hitting Felix on the arm suddenly. He gave the swede a look that clearly said ‘I have an idea’ when Felix looked like he’d gone mad. Robert looked to Jack wrapping his arm around his shoulders. _But still, there’s l'amour/Somewhere out there in the night/His heart is also alight._

Catching on Felix sang the next lines. _And I know the guy he just might/Be burning for…_

_A GUY LIKE YOU!_ The two of them sang together.

Jack stared at the two of them with furrowed brows and worry in his eyes. “What?”

Ken, Wade, and Bob grinned at each other as they sang. _He's never known, kid/A guy like you!_

Jack began to back away, holding up his hands. “Guys are you talking about Mark?”

All five of them began to sing. _You’re someone that’s not met ev'ry day!_

Robert came up to Jack and flicked his green hair that was falling in his face. _You've got a style/That's all your own, kid._

Bob and Wade went up behind him and put hands on his shoulders. _Could there be two/Like you?_

Felix and Ken shook their heads. _No way!_

Jack glared at them. “Guys stop it. This isn’t funny.”

“We aren’t being funny Jack.” Felix assures him with a smirk. “He loves ya!” Felix took Jack by the arm and gestured widely. _Those other people/That he could dangle_.

Ken took Jack’s other arm and pulled him another way _. All look the same/From ev'ry boring point of view!_

Bob pulled up a video on his phone and showed it to Jack. _You're a surprise/From ev'ry angle._

Jack blushed and looked away at the display on screen.

Wade pointed down to the moving picture of the Irishman laughing. _Mon Dieu above/He's gotta love._

_A GUY LIKE YOU!!_ Robert cut in loudly.

_A guy like you/Gets extra credit/Because it's true/You've got a certain something more._ Ken sang again, put his arm around Jack.

_You're compassionate, kid._ Robert sang with a smile, patting Jack’s other shoulder.

Jack began to smile. “Thanks.”

_You see that face?_ Felix said, pointing at Jack’s smile _. You don't forget it._

Jack felt his smile grow. **Want something loud?**

_Be proud!_ All five of them yelled out as they suddenly spun Jack out away from them.

Dizzily Jack tried to regain his balance as they continued, once again ganging up on him. _That’s you_ / _For sure!_

Robert quickly pulled something up on his phone and showed the guys who all smirked.

Ken grabbed the phone away and showed Jack the picture a fan drew of him shirtless and in some sexy pose. _We all have gaped/At some Adonis._

Jack blushed furiously, nearly running away from the picture but Bob grabbed his shirt and kept him steady while with the other hand took the phone away from Ken to hand back to Robert. _But then we crave a meal/More nourishing to chew!_

_No question of/He's gotta love/A guy like you!_ Felix and Wade sang.

Robert pulled Jack away from the group. _Call me a hopeless romantic/But Jack, I feel it._

Felix grabbed him away. _He wants you too!_ “Seriously, you two need to fuck already!”

Jack blushed and glared at Felix. “Felix good god.” The guys were all around him in a circle as the singing built.

_Any moment he'll walk through that door._ Ken sang. Lo and freaking behold Mark was suddenly insight.

Jack froze in a panic as the man of his every waking thought passed them. Mark glanced at them all and waved shyly, almost running out of their sight.

_For._ Wade and Bob added their voices, whispering, suddenly pushing Jack around the circle. Jack gave a little yelp.

_A guy so swell._ Robert sang getting increasingly louder. He pushed Jack to Ken and Felix.

_A guy like you._ Now they all were singing as they spun Jack around in circles.

_With all you bring him_. Robert spun him out of the cluster, righting him as he stumbled. _I tell you Jack!_

Wade and Bob patted his back _. A fool could tell._

Ken and Felix added. _There never was question._

_TO WHY HE FELL._ Robert yelled out, pushing a finger into Jack’s chest _. FOR YOU-KNOW-WHO!_

Jack blushed again putting his face in his hands smiling stupidly. “Really, you think so guys?”

Wade nodded furiously as Bob added his finger to Jack’s chest. _You're the energy boost!_

_When he wants oo-la-la._ Felix smirked. _Then he wants you la-la._

Ken cracked up as Jack pushed Felix playfully.

Wade sang. _He already knows, guy/You're one heckuva guy._

_Who wouldn't love a guy/Like you?_ Robert smiled at Jack.

The five men then suddenly picked up Jack who squeaked as they all sang the end of the song, increasing in volume. _You got a lot/The rest have not/So he's gotta love/A GUY LIKE YOU!_

They dropped Jack back on to his feet as the sky cracked open with lightning again. “Go get him!” They all yelled.

Jack smiled brightly as he looked back at them. He nodded and ran off in the direction that Mark had went as it began to rain.

“WHOO!” Felix cheered jumping around. Robert grabbed his hands and jumped around with him too.

Ken, Bob, and Wade all just relaxed their shoulders, letting out sighs of relief. They all were praying that the two would eventually find their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at like 2am because reasons and it sucks, I'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I want to do one with Jack singing a song for septiplier, so what song should he sing?


End file.
